Silence
by spookypooo
Summary: When Vash returns with Knives, was it all worth it? Will knives really have changed? This is my first fanfic. Please review. I know I need help!
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer:** _I do not own Trigun, Nightow does._

Meryl grinned from ear to ear when she saw Vash walking towards them from the desert. The entire community was there enjoying the refreshing spray from the fountain of water that was shooting up in the air. Millie didn't miss a beat. She pushed past Meryl and ran towards Vash. "Oh, Vash-sun, It is so nice to see you again. I can't believe you came back to us. Is this your brother? Can I help you tote him into the house? Did you see? We struck water! Isn't that amazing?" Millie kept speaking and smiling as she helped Vash with his burden. She took the upper torso, which was the heaviest, and Vash took the legs. All Meryl could do was stand there and stare with a goofy smile on her face that Vash had never seen before. Vash was pleased with the help from Millie. He really didn't feel like speaking, so he just mumbled and grunted in agreement with whatever Millie said.

When they reached the small house they had been sharing when he left them, Meryl was there to open the door for them. She didn't speak the entire time. Vash was expecting a good throttling from her. He knew that deep inside she was thinking how dangerous this was. How Knives should have been killed or left for dead. This was not a risk he knew that she would want to take. Vash couldn't stop looking at her. Millie kept on with her incessant talking and questions. Vash only half knew what she was saying. They put Knives in Vash's room. The house was only a two bedroom home with a small kitchen and a bathroom. The kitchen doubled as a sitting area, but that was alright. The girls shared a room and Vash didn't need that much space to begin with. When they got Knives' unconscious body settled away on the bed, Millie stopped her incessant chatter. Vash looked up at her expectantly, hesitant to break his gaze away from Meryl. "What is it Millie?" Vash saw the concerned look in the big girl's face. "I can't help but think that he would still be here with us if it were not for your brother." She said turning sad eyes towards Vash. He saw the anguish in Millie's face. Vash almost looked away until her expression changed back into a smile. "That's o.k. Mr. Vash! We will just have to give your brother extra love and care until he wakes up." Millie turned her back on them and bounced out the doorway with a very hurried statement about celebrating with the town at the local pub. She was the star for the evening given that it was her who had broken through to the water.

When Millie was out of sight, Vash sagged a little and remembered the wounds he had. They had been screaming at him for hours, but he was determined to get Knives back to the girls. Meryl was still in the room. He had noticed that as well. Vash walked over to his dresser and pulled the usual ointment and bandages from a carry pack that Meryl had made him start lugging around. She noiselessly walked over to him and helped him sit in the chair that sat in the corner near the door. Meryl's silence was enough to throw Vash off kilter. Her intensity with cleaning and dressing his wounds was almost more than he could bear. "Meryl" he began. She looked up at him with knowing eyes. He couldn't say anymore than he already had and he knew that she didn't want him to either. When Meryl finished dressing Vash's wounds, Vash stepped to the bathroom and changed his shirt. When he stepped out again, Meryl was holding a cold beer for him and his bedroom door was open. "Come on Mr. Vash, I made up the couch for you. It should be cozy enough for a nap. Don't worry about your brother. I will look after him. I'll let you know if he decides to wake up." Vash grabbed the beer out of Meryl's hand and walked into the sitting area. He lay down on the couch and took a sip of his beer. Before Meryl could make it into the sitting area of the house, Vash had fallen asleep on the couch and his beer had fallen from his hand.


	2. Chapter 2

**DISCLAIMER:** _I do not own Trigun, Nightow does._

Meryl cleaned up the mess that Vash had inadvertently made with his beer. Instead of joining the festivities at the local pub, Meryl decided to hang around and see if Vash or Knives needed anything. She went into the kitchen and poured herself a cup of coffee. "It's going to be a long night" she expressed aloud as she sat down on the stool at the kitchen bar. The bar was the only thing separating the kitchen from the sitting area. She had to admit that it was nice having Vash back in the house. _Thank God he didn't die. I would hate to think what this world would be like without him._ Meryl thought. As she sat there sipping her cup of coffee, Meryl allowed herself to think about the genocidal murderer in the bedroom down the hall. She really didn't want him to be here. _What if we can not change his outlook on the human race? What if he wakes up one day soon and he just decides to kill us in our sleep?_ Meryl knew that these thoughts were irrational. _He is in a coma for Christ sake! How is he going to hurt anyone?_

Meryl sat on the stool contemplating these things, not paying attention to the time. Before she knew what was going on, Millie came tumbling through the door. "What are you doing up this late, Sempai? Her co-worker slurred showing obvious signs of intoxication. Meryl ran her hand over her eyes. She looked at the clock on the stove. It said 2:30 A.M. "Well, I guess I could ask you the same thing, Millie. We have work to do today, now off to bed." Meryl liked it when Millie was too drunk to argue. The large insurance girl would just go to their room and lay down on her bed with all of her clothes on. Meryl knew that would irritate her under normal circumstances, but she had to give Millie a little lee-way. She had lost her love and gained his killer all in one month.

Meryl tucked the blanket around Vash that she had thrown on him earlier during the night. While tucking it in around him, she thought that she had seen him looking at her. _It was just my imagination. He's a plant. They probably do some funny things in their sleep._ She thought as she tucked the blanket in under his prosthetic arm. "Good night, Vash. I'll see you in the morning." She breathed close to his ear. Meryl turned to go to the bedroom she shared with Millie. Behind her on the couch, Vash had propped himself up on one elbow to get a good look at her as she left. He watched her go down the hall and walk into her bedroom. She had no clue that he had woken up when she had picked up the beer out of the floor and cleaned up his mess. He had been watching her for some time as she sat at the kitchen bar on her stool. _You bet I'll see you tomorrow. We have a lot of work to do._ He thought to himself. Vash felt guilty as he lay back on the pillow that she had provided for him. He had been sitting there listening to her thoughts about the past, present, and future. What made him feel the guiltiest is that he had listened in on some thoughts that he was sure the short insurance girl would kill him for if she knew he had listened to them. At least he had an advantage now. He knew he was being bad, but he lay there thinking about her thoughts of the future. Vash drifted off to sleep unaware as to what was going to happen in the middle of his dreams.

**Bababababum…what will happen next? Please review. I'm a big girl. I can take it.**


	3. Chapter 3

**DISCLAIMER:**_ I do not own Trigun, Nightow does._

Vash's dreams were turmoil. He was unsure if it was reality or some psycho dream that he was having. The problem was that he felt safe in this turmoil. He couldn't figure out why. The dreams were a twisted version of his fight with Knives. It flashed from scenes of the gunfight to complete darkness. In the darkness, he was consumed by it. He was alone in the darkness except for the screaming. In the flashes of darkness, there was always the screaming. Vash hated this part of his dream. The only relief he found in this darkness was that he felt more like an observer than the actual person that this darkness was consuming. The screaming always made him flinch and cover his ears. It was as if the screaming was from thousands of voices at once. They were not happy. He knew the screaming was some sort of punishment. Then his dream would flash to the distorted view of the gunfight. _Why can't I wake up? Why am I here? What's going on?_

Millie came out of Knives' room that morning. She had a small box of bandages and ointment in her hand. When she was walking the box back to the kitchen area, she noticed that Vash was whimpering in his sleep. It was honestly too much for her to bear. Vash's face was contorted and he looked like he was in pain. Millie walked back to her bedroom and nudged Meryl. "Sempai, you must get up quick. Mr. Vash looks like he is in pain. What should I do?" Meryl woke up and wiped the sleep from her eyes. "I'll tend to him Millie. Have you taken care of Knives this morning?" The short insurance girl had volunteered to dress Knives' wounds the next morning when she had inadvertently woken Millie up when she came to bed. Millie's answer surprised her. Millie had been the one to want to do it. "It would be what Nicholas would want. We can't kill him, so we need to show him how to love" Millie smiled after saying this and lay back down in her own bed. Meryl had agreed and lay down in her own bed.

Meryl put her house robe on and walked into the sitting area of the front room. Vash lay there with beads of sweat on his face. He made uncomfortable grimaces every so often. Millie was not sure of what to do. She finally conceded herself to wake up Vash. Millie came up behind her. They both looked at each other and nodded. Millie then reached out to shake Vash awake. Before her hand could reach his shoulder, Vash bolted upright. "NO!" He screamed out loud. Vash looked beside him and saw the horrified looks on the faces of the insurance girls. Meryl's look went from horror to anger as she slowly realized that he was just having a nightmare. Vash interrupted Meryl's possible throttling by standing up. "I have to check on Knives!" Vash walked into the bedroom where Knives lay. Knives lay there peacefully. He looked like he was a perfect angel. Vash noticed that Knives' clothes had been changed and that his wounds had been dressed with fresh bandages. Millie came up beside Vash and put her hand on his elbow. "He's o.k. Mr. Vash. See, I cleaned him up and dressed his wounds this morning. He seems to heal slower than you, but he will be o.k. Sempai and I will take care of him for you." Vash walked over to Knives and brushed the back of his hand with his own. Vash tried to send a telepathic message to Knives. Knives' telepathic capabilities seemed to be blocked by something. Vash didn't pry too much. He knew his brother would come around soon. _I'm here brother. We are in good hands._ Inside Knives' mind, he was screaming. He was screaming for Vash to help him. _I hear you brother, but I can't see you. Please help!_

I want to thank Joy Netsrick for your encouragement. It really meant a lot to hear you say that. To answer your question, I am pulling from both the manga and the animated series, so it may seem a little confusing. Also if you actually own the Trigun series on DVD (or know someone who does) watch the credits of the final disk. At the very end while the credits run, you see Vash come back to the girls with Knives slung over his shoulder. Don't forget to review, peoples. I'm happy to answer any question.

LOVE and PEACE! 


	4. Chapter 4

DISCLAIMER: I do not own Trigun, Nightow does (wish I did, though :p)

**DISCLAIMER:** _I do not own Trigun, Nightow does (wish I did, though :p)_

Over the next few days, Vash and the insurance girls worked themselves into a routine. They had not meant for it to happen, but like any other situation, a routine usually happened. Millie would wake up every morning and dress Knives' wounds before Meryl would send her off to the construction job she had to do to help ends meet. Meryl would put on her waitress uniform after typing her report to Bernardaili. It was always the same report every morning. Vash the Stampede, the humanoid typhoon was in her custody. His troublesome brother was also in her custody and they were currently unable to bring them in for questioning due to the fact that the Humanoid Typhoon's brother was still in critical condition. She embellished the same thing every time she wrote the report about Knives. Meryl liked her job at Bernardaili, but was afraid that the days of roaming the planet would be over. Plus, Vash was just not the domesticated type. This is what she pondered as she said her goodbye to Vash and went to work. _I wonder what he would be like as a father, well, a husband, for that matter!_ Meryl laughed to herself. She had contemplated these thoughts several times before. These thoughts surfaced especially when Vash was around Wolfwood. Wolfwood always had a way of bringing the more serious side of Vash to the surface. They were like Yen and Yang. _I miss him. I wish he were still here. I know Millie misses Wolfwood as well._ Meryl made it to the local pub that doubled as a restaurant. She usually worked a double shift there to help make up for the fact that Vash didn't have a job. She didn't mind. It kept her out of the house away from that genocidal maniac. Meryl walked past her boss and hung her cloak up in the kitchen on a nail by the door. There were no lockers for your things in dives like these. Meryl knew these places all too well. Just a hole in the wall pub that decided to serves food because a real restaurant could never hold it's own in a town like this one. "Hey, Meryl." Meryl's boss walked through the swinging doors of the kitchen. "Is that broom headed fellow going to be in here tonight?" Meryl shook her head in an "I don't know" fashion. "Why, boss?" The man looked at Meryl and smiled. "Because I want him to pay his bar tab if he comes in. Now, I know he lives with you and is your friend, but he can't come in and drink up our profit if he isn't going to pay!" Meryl groaned and opened her wallet. She only had 50 in her wallet. "Here, will this do until you pay me again? Millie gets paid tomorrow, but I have already sanctioned her money for the rent." Meryl's boss took her money and scoffed. She sighed heavily and began washing the dishes that had already started accumulating.

Vash walked into the bedroom where Knives lay sleeping. He did this every day after he was sure that the girls had left for their jobs. Ash walked over the bedside and scooted Knives' body over. He lay down beside his brother and rolled over to face him. Knives lay there still in his comatose state. Vash put his forehead up against the side of Knives' head. He closed his eyes and tried to communicate with Knives through telepathy.

It really never worked. When Vash thought he was breaking through the barrier, another wall would go up and Vash was shut out again. It always made Vash tired to do this. He would practice breaking down one section of the wall until he could hear screaming. The screaming was always in Vash's head. He never knew if it was him or if it was Knives who was screaming. This was always Vash's stopping point. Today, though, Vash heard the screaming but didn't stop. He was too afraid to allow that piece of the wall to be built back up. _I'm here, brother. Let go. I can help. Please, Knives. I really want to help you._ Vash could see through a pin hole in the mental barrier that Knives had up. He saw Knives crouching down in his own mind. _Brother, I hear you. I can't see you, but I hear you. I have hope. Please come get me._ Vash broke away from his telepathic link with Knives. He got up out of the bed and realized he was in could sweat. He positioned Knives back in the center of the bed so the big girl wouldn't notice that her charge had been moved. It was a good thing, too because as Vash stepped away from the side of the bed, Millie came into the room. "Hey, Mr. Vash!" Millie walked past Vash to Knives' bedside. "Have you and Mr. Knives had a good day?" Vash mopped his brow as he looked at Millie and smiled the daftest smile he could muster. _Thank God she didn't notice the sweat._ Vash walked over to Millie. "We've been fine insurance girl. I'll think I'll go to the local pub now. Is that fine with you?" Millie shooed him away with her hand. As Vash was walking out the door, Millie discovered the wet spot where Vash had been laying. "It sure is wet here. Mr. Knives, have you been too warm?" Vash chuckled to himself and walked out of the front door. He made his way to the pub where Meryl was working.

Vash walked into the pub. When he did, he kept to the shadows like he usually does. It was nice for the girls to stay with him in this town, and he didn't want to cause them any trouble. Vash made his way to the table in the corner of the pub. It was the darkest one they had, so he could lay low. Vash always had the same blonde waitress. He always had the same drink. Warm house beer in a bottle, not a draft. Vash knew that Meryl knew he was there. He never bothered her. He just sat there sipping on his beer. Vash liked to be here when Meryl was working. It made him feel something he has never felt before. He felt somewhat domesticated. Yeah, Vash liked that word. _Domesticated. It's about time that something good happened to settle me down._ Meryl felt a pair of eyes watching here across the bar. At the same time she heard a word pop into her head. _Domesticated._ Meryl thought about her ponderings from earlier that morning. She turned around and noticed that it was Vash who was looking at her as she was cleaning off the table. Meryl blushed slightly and turned away. Vash put his bottle up to his lips and took a sip. With his plant capabilities, he had seen Meryl blush through the dim light in the room. _Domesticated_. Vash smiled to himself.

Come on. You know you like it. Please review. Thanks again to all of my supporters. Sorry it took so long for this one. My computer has been angry with me for purging it of spy ware. LOL! Hope you enjoy!


	5. Chapter 5

DISCLAIMER: I do not own Trigun, Nightow does

**DISCLAIMER:**_ I do not own Trigun, Nightow does._

Meryl put her traveling cloak on in the kitchen. It was closing time and she was so glad to be going home. Vash, Millie and Knives were the farthest things from her mind as she checked the schedule and smiled at the smiley face the owner of the bar used for days off. She would relax and take a long hot bath. Meryl walked out of the kitchen door and into the bar. No one was about and she was glad to see that Vash's table was completely empty. It had been so embarrassing for her when she had noticed him staring at her and that word had popped into her head. Meryl shook all thought of the earlier events of the day from her mind. She sighed as she walked across the floor and out the door into the waiting street. She didn't have too very far to walk to the house. The bar was only a short walk away. While she walked toward the house, Meryl thought about Vash. She wondered what he did all day while he was at home with Knives. She got peeved that he didn't have a job sometime and spent Millie and her money at the bar. She did notice, however, that Vash only had one beer tonight. He had sat there the entire night and nursed that horrible house beer in that warm bottle. Meryl had noticed a change in Vash. He still had his goofy moments, but she loved him for his seriousness at the same time. Meryl stopped in her tracks. She looked up with a look of realization on her face. _Oh, my god! I have fallen in love with the most impossible man on the planet! Lord, please help me. I'm hopeless._ Meryl shook herself back to reality. She would not let her feelings be known. She couldn't.

Vash had been sitting in the bar almost all night. While he was there, he honed his telepathy skills. It didn't make him feel wonderful about himself, but if he was going to save Knives from his mental torment, he had to beef up his skills. While he sat there, Vash played across the thoughts of all of the people in the bar. _Dare I go into Meryl's thoughts again? If she finds out…_ Vash chuckled at himself. He did it anyway. He was quite confused. _She must rinse this all away. She can't hold anybody this way. She must rinse this all away. She can't love him…_ The thoughts in Meryl's head were different. It took Vash a few minutes to realize that they must be an old Earth song. He smiled at the lyrics. He continued to listen to the song in Meryl's head. It was sung in her voice, but it had music to it. The human mind fascinated Vash. He let go of Meryl's mind and decided to leave. He lazily hoisted his tall, lanky, yet muscular frame up out of the chair. He gave Meryl one last look and walked out of the door. Vash made his way back to the house. He walked into the Knives bedroom and stopped in his tracks. Millie was there. She had pulled a chair up to the bedside and had fallen asleep there. She was holding Knives' hand with her head laying on them both. Vash carefully woke Millie up from her slumber. "Sorry Mr. Vash. I must have fallen asleep. I was talking to him about Mr. Wolfwood." Vash smiled at Millie "It's alright, big girl. Go to bed before shorty gets home and take care of you. I'll tuck Knives in." Vash turned to look at his brother and smiled. Millie was doing a good job. Vash was sure of this. He turned the light out and closed the door behind him. He bumped into Meryl in the hall. He knew for sure he was going to get flogged. It was inevitable. Meryl just looked up at Vash and blushed. Vash looked down at the short insurance girl and looked startled. "I thought you were going to hit me." Meryl's shade of red turned a scarlet and she turned around in such a hurry that her cloak flew up and hit Vash in the face. She ran to her room with Millie and slammed the door. Vash rubbed the check that the cloak had hit. He grinned at the thought of the color in her cheeks and danced to the kitchen to grab a donut. He was in better spirits. He really liked Meryl. He knew that now. But the happy thought that popped into his mind at the moment was the donut that he had just found in the box on top of the fridge.

Meryl leaned against the door she had just slammed. Millie was in her own bed and was still sound asleep. Meryl let her cloak fall to the floor. She felt the color leaving her cheeks as she realized that she could hear Vash in the kitchen. _Good, he's not still standing on the other side of the door._ Meryl walked over to her bed and sat down. She took her shoes off and rubbed her feet. _I can't believe I flaked when I saw Vash. It's his own fault. He should have had on something other than just his leather pants and his white t-shirt. He should have still had his red coat on. He looked so good._ Meryl rolled her eyes at her own thoughts and lay back on the bed. She dozed off before she could get up and put her pajamas on. In Vash's bedroom across the way, Knives' eyes flew open.

BABABABUMMMMM!

Sorry it took so long this time. I have so much to type up, I'm swimming with ideas. This is not one of my better ones, but please still review! I like reviews! Keep in touch to find out what happens.


	6. Chapter 6

DISCLAIMER: I do not own Trigun, Nightow does

**DISCLAIMER:** _I do not own Trigun, Nightow does._

Meryl got up out of the bed. She looked over at a sleeping Millie and smiled. It was Saturday and both of them had the day off. _It's going to e a good day. The bar is closed tomorrow so I get to stay home tomorrow as well._ Meryl was so excited that she decided to let Millie sleep in. They could catch up on their reports to Bernardelli this weekend. Meryl looked down at herself and realized that she had fallen asleep with some of her work attire still on. She threw on a pair of lounge pants and a t-shirt. After she got out of the bathroom, Meryl went straight to the kitchen area and put on a pot of coffee before she walked out the door to buy Vash some doughnuts. On her way to the pastry shop, Meryl noticed that a new bus had come into town. Some shady characters, in her opinion, were getting off of the bus. _They'll probably be at the bar on Monday and they will probably be lecherous as well._ Meryl harrumphed and walked on. She bought 60 worth of doughnuts. Meryl wanted some this morning as well. She walked back to the house. As Meryl walked through the door, Vash came running up to her in nothing but a towel. "Doughnuts, doughnuts, doughnuts, doughnuts!" Vash slid to a stop in front of Meryl forgetting that she could see his scars momentarily. "Vash, cover up, you broom head!" Meryl blushed three shades of pink as Vash made a silly embarrassed face. He ran back to the bathroom and put his jogging pants and t-shirt on. When he got back to the kitchen, Meryl was sitting on a stool at the bar and drinking her coffee. In front of her was a saucer containing two doughnuts. In front of the stool beside her, there was a plate with at least ten doughnuts on it. Vash looked at Meryl as she sipped her coffee and smiled.

Halfway through his plate of doughnuts, Vash stopped eating. He didn't know what was wrong, but he knew things were just not right. Meryl was engrossed in her cup for the moment, so Vash took that time to look up at the doorway of the hallway. Lingering in the shadows of the doorway, away from where he could be seen by human eyes, stood a very naked Knives. His eyes were open and he was awake. Vash scanned him mentally. It took him by surprise that the wall was gone, but the screaming was still there. The look in Knives' eyes was one of utter emptiness. Vash choked the bite of doughnut down that he had in his mouth. Meryl looked at him over her reading glasses as she sipped her coffee again. "What's wrong with you, Vash? Did you get a jelly filling that you didn't like?" Vash grinned goofily and ran his hand through his hair. He automatically stood up and started doing the pee-pee dance. "I have to go to the bathroom" Vash darted to the entrance to the hallway and started gently pushing Knives backwards toward the bathroom. Knives didn't resist. Vash looked his brother over when he got him into the bathroom and threw a robe over him. Knives was still giving his blank stare and looking straight ahead when Vash sat him down on the toilet. _What's wrong with you brother? Why are you all of a sudden awake? Why was there a wall? Do you need medical attention?_ Knives broke his blank stare long enough to look up at Vash. He tried to verbally speak to Vash, but only drooled on himself. _I don't know Vash; I can't get the screaming to stop. I heard you before when I was in the darkness, but I couldn't see you. The screaming won't stop, but with you by me, it is quieter. Please don't leave me brother. Help me make them stop._ Vash had a look of shock on his face. Knives slipped back into his blank stare. "Well, I'll take care of you brother. Why are you naked?"

A scream ripped through the house. Vash left a still very loopy Knives sitting on the toilet as he bolted out of the room. Meryl met him in the hallway and they both heard the scream again.

Sorry it took so long, guys. I had a family emergency. Don't forget to review and tell me what you think. To my readers, I appreciate all of you and thank each one of you for giving me the desire I have for writing.


	7. Chapter 7

DISCLAIMER: I do not own Trigun, Nightow does

**DISCLAIMER: **_I do not own Trigun, Nightow does._

Millie burst out of Knives' bedroom door with her hand over her mouth. Meryl and  
Vash turned swiftly around to find her there propped against the door jam with horror in her eyes. "Oh, Mr. Vash, I'm so sorry!" Vash cocked his eyebrow up at Millie. "Mr. Vash, He's gone! Mr. Knives is gone and it is my entire fault!" Millie threw herself at Vash. Vash caught her heavy frame just in time before she hit the floor. She was sobbing profusely. _She really thinks he is gone and she is to blame._ Vash tried to pull Millie upright. She was heavier than she looked. Meryl was forgotten for the moment as he was dealing with Millie, so when her scream pierced his ears, Vash not only dropped Millie in the floor, but he himself stumbled as he tried to get to his feet. When Vash got to his feet, he saw Meryl standing in the doorway of the bedroom facing them. She wasn't looking at the pair in the floor, but she was looking beyond them. Her arm was pointing down the hallway. Vash finally untangled himself from Millie and was helping her up when he saw what had caused the entire ruckus in the first place. Knives had come out of the bathroom where Vash had left him. He was still wearing the robe Vash had put around him, but the front was completely opened, exposing the nakedness that was his brother. The vacant stare was not what it had been in the bathroom. Knives seemed to be able to take in the scene that he walked into. _Spiders!_ Vash heard this screamed into his head by Knives. _No, brother, these women are different. For God sake, close that robe!_ Knives didn't even look down. He didn't make any effort to cover himself. Vash jumped up and ran over to his brother. He closed his robe and secured it properly. Millie was on her feet by now. She ran up to Knives and Vash. Instead of saying anything, Millie walked Knives into the sitting area. At first, he was reluctant to go, but Vash assured him telepathically. The only people in the hallway now were Vash and Meryl. Vash was sweating from all of the commotion, while Meryl was standing there with her mouth still agape. Vash slowly moved closer to her. _If he moves closer, I may pass out. Please Vash, Don't move any closer. I can't take you that close._ Vash heard these thoughts emit themselves freely from Meryl's brain. It was almost as if she was willing for him to hear these thoughts. Vash stopped in his tracks. He gave Meryl a goofy grin and ran his hand through his blonde locks. Meryl snapped out of the stupor of shock she had been in and saw the goofy grin on Vash's face. This angered her profusely. "You knew he was awake this whole time and you never came and got me! You broom headed idiot! You could have saved us from all of this mayhem if you would have just told me!" Meryl smacked Vash in the back of the head as she passed him. Meryl walked into the sitting area of the house to be with Millie. She didn't want to leave sweet, simple Millie with a monster like Knives. Vash looked after her with a grin on his face. She had no clue that he knew how she felt. He wanted to keep it that way for now.

Millie had Knives on a bar stool and was fixing him a cup of tea. Knives was so quiet. He watched Millie's every move as if he were watching a ballet. Meryl sat on the sofa and watched the pair closely. Now that Knives was awake, everything was going to be different. She knew that she could keep her feelings for Vash on a shelf. But her feelings about Knives, she didn't know if that much hatred could be bottled up. She had practice with her feelings for Vash. That part was easy (or so she thought), but her hatred, dread, and fear were beginning to over power her love and loyalty. It bothered her to know that he had only been awake for a couple of hours and these strong feelings were already surfacing. Her concentration was broken when Vash walked in the sitting area. He had been getting his day clothes on in Knives' room. He walked over to Knives sitting at the bar. Meryl watched as they looked at each other and it seemed as if they were speaking even though they were not opening their mouths. Vash took a side glance at Meryl. She was staring so intently at him that he had felt her stare. Meryl turned her head and blushed. Vash turned to Millie. _Yes, Meryl. Things are going to change. I'm sorry, but I do know that I love you. I'll tell you when I can._ Knives turned on his stool. He looked at Meryl. He couldn't speak yet, but he made a point to memorize her features. _Spider, that's my brother. You are not worthy._ Meryl looked up at the trio in the kitchen area. Knives was looking so intently at her. The look in his eyes was cold. Meryl gulped. An icy chill made its way down her back.

It may not be my best chapter. I have better ideas.

I want to thank Kidcrud. You are a very supportive person. I also want to thank Anthony1989. I used to never watch credits 'till I met my husband and he informed of all you miss if you don't watch them 8). Knives17, thanks for your support, I hope I don't let any of you down. And joy netsrik, your loyalty and encouragement are appreciated. Don't forget to read and review! More great ideas are coming!


	8. Chapter 8

DICLAIMER: I do not own Trigun, Nightow does

**DICLAIMER:** _I do not own Trigun, Nightow does._

The day progressed slowly for Meryl. She had been hoping that her day off from work would be a fantastic one. Unfortunately, for her, the beast had woken and paranoia had set in. Needless to say, it excited her that Knives retired himself to his room with his doting brother following. Vash had grown increasingly silent throughout the day. That was a fact that had unsettled Meryl even more. She sat in the sitting area alone. Millie had retired to bed early because the excitement had drained her. Meryl had showered and curled up with a cup of tea and a book on the sofa. She didn't notice that Vash had walked into the sitting area. He sat down in a chair across from her and waited.

Meryl had no clue as to what time it was when she finally looked up from her book. She really had not been reading it anyhow. It was still on the same page it was when she began to read the book. Vash was still sitting across from her. He had never broken concentration from looking at Meryl. Vash had not been searching for her thoughts today. They had somehow found him and they had really disturbed him. Meryl slid her legs off of the couch and sat erect in her seat. Vash made a daring move and stood up. Meryl noticed how fluid and languid his movements were. With his wiry frame, Vash should have been quite gangly. Instead, he was rather majestic and precise with his movements. Meryl noticed that he always had a purpose for everything. Even his simple movements had a strong meaning. Vash knew that Meryl was watching him walk across the room towards her. He made it slower than usual because he still did not know what he wanted to say to her. Her thoughts were filled with dread and heartache. He could also tell that she was frightened.

Vash finally reached the destination of the couch and let him self sit heavily beside her. He wanted to be closer to her than he was, but he also knew that any closer and she would erupt into the old Meryl and beat him to death. "I know that I should have come to you straight away to tell you about Knives. I just wanted to speak with him by myself for a little while before I brought him to you two". Vash sat there. He was waiting on a response from Meryl. He sat there staring at her. Meryl stared straight ahead. "Millie and I are leaving in the morning. I want you to know that. Bernardaili will just have to send someone else out to you now that Knives is awake. We need a vacation and Millie needs some time to mourn before she has to go back to work". Vash's mouth fell open when Meryl spoke these words. She wouldn't look at him, but she couldn't move either. Vash didn't know what to do. He not only wanted Millie and Meryl to stay and help him with Knives, but he had finally come to terms with Meryl. He realized that he was much too old for her but he could not deny his feelings. No other woman had ever affected him the way she had.

Vash's hand acted like it had a mind of its own. He couldn't stop himself from doing what he was doing. His hand slid itself onto Meryl's leg. She tensed just a little. Vash moved slowly but he then worked his artificial arm around Meryl's back. Meryl relaxed a little under the weight of the prosthetic arm. Vash curled her to him slightly. Meryl surprised him when she turned to him and laid her head on his chest. Her hand slid down his chest and brushed slightly against the metal that was there. Vash sucked his breath in quickly, but quietly. Meryl looked up at his beautiful eyes. She inclined her head slowly so her face was more accessible. _What am I doing? Why am I doing this? What if he doesn't respond? God, help me._ Vash couldn't stop himself. He leaned forward and brushed his lips against hers. That one small movement sent electrical sparks shooting through Vash's body. Meryl moaned slightly. Vash gently cradled Meryl's face in his hands. "I'm sorry. I should have told you. Please…don't…go." Meryl closed her eyes. She swallowed hard. She never wanted to go. Meryl was secretly wishing that she had never said those words. Vash moved his lips closer to Meryl's. He wanted to kiss her for real this time. He leaned in and pressed his lips to her. Meryl put her arms around Vash slowly. Before the kiss could get any more intense, Vash broke away. Meryl's eyes opened quickly. "I…I'm sorry. Ahem, I have to go to the restroom." Meryl looked up to the area Vash was looking towards. There stood Millie staring quietly with her mouth agape. Vash dashed to the bathroom. Meryl blushed as Millie squealed with glee. Meryl ran to their bedroom and darted under the covers. She knew her dreams would be haunted tonight. Not with the worries of Knives, but by the taste of Vash's lips.

No, I'm not getting mushy. Well, kind of.  I have lots more coming, so don't forget to read and review. I'm still working on the spacing. Love and Peace!


	9. Chapter 9

DISCLAIMER: I do not own Trigun, Nightow does

**DISCLAIMER: **_I do not own Trigun, Nightow does._

It was a rough few days for the trio as they settled into the idea that Knives was now a permanent fixture in the house. It had been fine when Knives was asleep, because he was only a thought in the back of their minds. Now that Knives was awake, even Vash was not his normal goofy self. It didn't help, of course, that Meryl had been avoiding Vash for these past few days, either.

Vash woke up this morning, however, with a dread that he had not felt since the fight between him and Knives. _Something is coming. I just know it._ Vash opened his left eye and briefly scanned what he could of the room. He really couldn't see much from the position he was lying in, so he flipped over on his back. He still occupied the couch in the sitting area of the house while Knives kept his room. It didn't matter much to Vash. At least, this way, he could keep an eye out better during the night for any possible problems. Now that Knives was awake, Vash had a full time job in keeping his genocidal brother in check all hours of the day. _Good morning brother._

The greeting made Vash slowly rise up from his couch and look toward the bar area. "Good morning Mr. Vash! Mr. Knives and I were just discussing…no…wait…I was just telling Mr. Knives how I would like some help today at work. The foreman told me we needed an extra hand. Would either you or Mr. Knives like to help? Could you ask him for me, please?" Millie looked radiant this morning. Vash smiled sheepishly at her. _Tell her no, brother. The spider wants me to go to work with her. Human labor is beneath me. I refuse to go!_

Vash smiled even larger at the thoughts in his head. _Well, Knives, I think it would be a spectacular way for you to learn how to get along with humans. Besides, big girl there won't let anything happen to you or the humans you are with. You have no choice. Have fun!_ Vash walked over to the bar and sat down on a stool. "I think it would be wonderful for Knives to go with you today, Millie. He has decided that it would be a good way for him to get some strength back into his lazy bones. Have fun and make sure he does what he needs to." Millie grinned as she set a doughnut and a cup of coffee in front of Vash. "Sempai left for work early today. She said they needed to clean a little in the bar, for you not to worry. Bye, Mr. Vash. Mr. Knives and I will see you later!" Millie pulled the coffee mug out of Knives' grasp and jerked him out the door. _I'll make sure you pay for this, brother!_ The corner of Vash's lip turned upward.

Vash dressed in a t-shirt and black pants. He didn't have his red trench coat anymore. He had left that thing out in the dessert. Today, however, he was wishing that he had it. The feeling he had in his gut today made Vash think back to the day the girls had been kidnapped by Legato's mind controlled villagers. It was not going to be a good day. Besides, all he wanted to do was see Meryl at least once today. He liked the fresh look that she had in the morning when she first woke up. Vash shook happy thoughts of Meryl away. _Not now, not when I have a chance at happiness. Please, God, let my gut feeling be wrong for once._

Vash stepped out of the house and started walking towards the center of the little town. All of the kids in the town usually played kick ball and other games after school there and Vash wanted to get a good seat on a bench to wait for them. Besides, Vash still wanted that glimpse of Meryl and he needed to walk by the job sight to check on Millie and Knives.

Millie was currently working at a town construction sight. Vash knew it was close to the pub, so he would check on Millie and Knives first, so he could sit in the pub and have lunch before he decided which bench he would be sitting on to wait for the kids to come and play. It seemed a good plan for Vash.

Millie was helping Knives get his tool belt situated for the third time since they had gotten to the construction site. Knives was frustrated. He had never done this kind of work before and the niceness of Millie was rubbing him the wrong way. "Now, Mr. Knives, this is the proper way to tie your belt on. That way you can get to your tools better and can access what you need the most." Knives glared at Millie. Millie just smiled at Knives and patted him on the back as she directed him what to do next. "Hey, monster girl! Who is that, your deaf/mute boyfriend? Don't we have enough freaks on this sight as it is?" One of the construction guys, that Millie had been avoiding, walked by the pair. He was surrounded by a group of guys that thought his insults were funny. Millie's eyes welled up in tears, but she turned her head away and continued her job. Knives looked interestedly at Millie. He couldn't understand why she had just turned away.

Knives had been working alongside Millie since the incident. He still did not understand her response to the hecklers. As Knives worked alongside Millie, he found that the work she had set out for him to do was quite easy. It was still hard for him to get used to working so close with the nasty humans, but the work was helping to ease the screaming that remained in his head.

Knives hated humans. He hated them for what they stood for, how he had thought they used the plants wastefully, and for the things that happened to him on the S.E.E.D.S ship that he, Vash, and Rem had been on. No one knew all the torments that the humans put him through. But, the work that he was doing at the time was easing the pain in his head, so Knives decided to tolerate it for now.

Millie came over Knives and laid a hand on his arm. Knives stopped what he was doing and looked up at her. "It's lunch time, Mr. Knives. Come sit with me. I have a special treat for you!" Knives was amazed that at that moment, he was not repulsed by the big girl touching him. He holstered the hammer he had been using in his tool belt and followed Millie past the hecklers that had walked by them earlier. "I have you a bacon, lettuce and tomato sandwich for you today. It's a treat because tomatoes do not usually grow well in this climate…" Millie was interrupted in her one sided conversation with Knives. "It's the giant freak and her loony boyfriend! Hey, you two, need a trough to eat from and a straight jacket for later!?" The main heckler was yelling as his usual followers laughed on. Knives could feel the tension emitting itself from Millie. He searched her thoughts. _I wish that they would stop. I know I am large, but why do they have to make fun of Mr. Knives? He can't help it if he can't speak. It just takes time. Oh, I wish Mr. Vash and Sempai were here._ Knives stopped in his tracks. He was the one who had the priest murdered. He had heard her and the short girl speak of him before. Why was she so concerned about him?

"Hey, buddy? Did you forget where you were going? Or did you miss the skyscraper of a freak you were following?" Knives was brought out of his mind reading back to the imbecile in front of him. He turned to face the man. "Did you hear me freak?" Knives grinned at the man and his laughing friends. Millie stopped in her tracks and turned around to see what was going on with Knives. Then, as if from a horror movie, the man's had ripped from his side and clung to his throat.

Vash had just walked up to the construction site when he saw Knives stop and face the gentlemen that were sitting there laughing. He stood back to watch the reaction that Knives would have to the men before he proceeded to join Knives and Millie to see how their day was going. _You insolent little bug. You think that because I do not speak, you are superior. I think I will crush you._ Vash wasted no time as he saw the man's hand wrap around his own throat. _Knives! No, don't do it!_

A little longer than usual. I know, the spacing. Well, I think I have myself a beta reader, so it should all be gravy soon! LOVE & PEACE! (don't forget to review!)


	10. Chapter 10

DISCLAIMER: I do not own Trigun, Nightow does

**DISCLAIMER:** _I do not own Trigun, Nightow does._

_Do what, brother? Kill the pesky human? He is not worth it._ Vash had slid to a halt beside Knives. The man that had been making the jokes about the unlikely duo scratched his neck and turned his heckling towards Vash. Vash and Knives ignored the group of men and proceeded after Millie. Knives was quiet in his head. He made no attempts to telepathically speak with Vash. Although, Vash found out that Knives was keeping his mind open for spontaneous thought from Vash. _Knives, what is this hellacious screaming in your head? It makes trying to communicate with you a pain._ Knives stopped examining his sandwich long enough to glare at Vash. Knives was not ready to answer that question. However, he noticed that the screaming calmed itself down a little every time Vash spoke with him telepathically.

The three unlikely individuals were sitting in the shade. There were not that many trees on Gunsmoke, but there were at least five of them in this little town. They happened to be constructing near one. Vash lay on the browning grass around the base of the tree and enjoyed the peace. He still had the feeling that something was not right. However, Millie always had a way of cheering him up. "Want my jelly doughnut, Mr. Vash? I brought a slice of apple pie today as well." Knives watched Millie pass the pastry under his nose towards his brother.

Knives ate the sandwich that Millie had provided. When he was trying to kill the world, Knives would have never eaten anything like this sandwich. _Pauper food._ That was the only thought that he had about the entire meal. Surprisingly, though, Knives enjoyed it. He was so famished that the fact the sandwich was made by human hands didn't revolt him. _This sandwich is good, brother. It tastes like the ones Rem used to make. I never hated her._

Vash looked up at his brother and sighed. It had been a while since he had thought about Rem. She was the furthest thing from his mind these days. Knives drank from the thermos that Millie had prepared for him with her own. Vash Marveled at the fact that Knives was actually eating with a human.

**BANG!**Vash jumped up off of the ground and spun around. Knives flung his thermos to the ground and Millie toppled over. She was regaining her composure as she saw Vash and Knives run toward the center of town. Millie followed the duo as close as she could. When the trio got to the center of town, they stopped and gaped in awe at the sight that was before them.

"Knives, where are you, you stinking rat? I know you live in this town!" A huge man stood in the middle of town. He had a posse of about eight men and they all looked hungry for blood. Vash quickly scanned the crowd. No sign of Meryl. _Good, that's what I wanted. Knives, who is this guy?_ Vash turned his head from the scene only briefly to look at his brother. Knives answer was obvious. He had no clue. So many people hated him.


	11. Chapter 11

DISCLAIMER: I do not own Trigun, Nightow does

**DISCLAIMER:**_ I do not own Trigun, Nightow does._

Vash turned his head back to the scene. He sized up the situation quickly. The man in question was about 10 fuels tall and possessed all the muscle of Dynamites Neon, but absolutely none of the class.

He carried a hand cannon that he slung over his left shoulder for easy access. _He's a South Paw fighter, Knives. He'll be drawing from his left and He'll shoot with his left hand. His companions are all right handed. That is to his disadvantage. Look for shots coming mainly from the right. If something happens, brother, I will need your help. DO NOT KILL!! Shoot to disarm only._

Millie had drawn her stun gun from a case she always carried to work. Vash knew that she could take care of herself, so he did not need to give her advice. _Why not tell the human, brother? I am no imbecile._

Vash chanced a look at his brother again. _Because she __is__ human brother. She has always lived among them and will continue to live among them even if we are not here. She knows the risk and calculations. You do not because you have not chosen to study the lessons in this school called human life!_

Knives gave Vash a look of exasperation and rolled his eyes. _But I have no weapon, brother._ Vash looked at the situation and tossed his brother his gun. Knives tried to speak to Vash again, but it was useless.

All he need was his red coat and it would seem like before. Millie looked over to Vash. He looked at her and grinned. She nodded her head once in understanding and gave a crooked smile. Knives looked at her recklessly.

Millie gave the same smile to knives and brought her stun gun up in front of her ready to fire. She knew this song and dance and felt rejuvenated for once.

"Knives. This beef is with you, not your brother. What, you are too scared now that you don't have all of your little puppets to do all of your dirty work?" The huge man laughed. His posse laughed with him as well.

"Sir, I beg you to just leave now and never come back. Knives is not the man you think he is." Vash held his hands up in good faith to show he was unarmed and he walked forward.

"I have no patience for this, you patsy. I am here for your brother and he will pay!" The man shot a warning shot at Vash's feet. Vash didn't move.

"Sir, I asked you again. Please do not do something that we both will regret." Vash smiled, but then he reached into his back pocket slowly. He pulled out another pair of his old yellow sunglasses and put them on.

He may have only had those on and jeans and a t-shirt, but Millie noticed that he seemed himself again. Vash put his hand back up in the same position.

Everyone was startled when the door of the pub swung open and Meryl stepped out. She was dressed in her work clothes, but she had her traveling cloak on. Vash was about to shout no, but it was too late.

Meryl pulled two of her Derringers out of her cloak and shot them at the leader. She unceremoniously missed, but before she could fire off any more rounds, Meryl had been nabbed by the leader and there she stood.

Her head was crooked in the elbow of his huge muscles and he had a gun to her head. This is definitely not what Vash had foreseen. "Meryl! Don't you move or try anything else. I will save you! No question."

"I am Christophe Vladdmeer! I am feared in three cities and run all of them. I am a force to be reckoned with, no matter what you think. How do you propose to end this situation patsy? It doesn't bode well for either of you. Now, give me your brother and I'll give you the girl. He deserves to die!"

Knives drew his weapon without hesitation. It felt good to do so. He wanted the chance to kill this pompous human. _DO NOT KILL!_ He was able to temporarily block Vash from his head.

Shots rang out from about four different guns at the same time. "NOOO!" Millie screamed. Her stun gun was one of the shots and it hit its target. Knives' gun fell to the ground as did Millie's and Christophe's. Everyone stood thunderstruck.

BABABABUM! I know you hate the cliff hangers, but they are so good! Read and Review!


	12. Chapter 12

DISCLAIMER: I do not own Trigun, Nightow does

**DISCLAIMER:** _I do not own Trigun, Nightow does._

Vash jumped forward. He had to get to Meryl. It was impossible that anything happened, but he had to be sure. Vash stumbled a little while in motion and almost fell. It was the only time he could not swear that his bullet had met its target.

Meryl slowly rose from the cloud of dust that she was lying in. She was confused for the moment. It took a lot for Meryl to cry, but this was a time that she didn't understand. As Meryl cleared her thoughts, she felt the wetness that confused her run down her cheek. She had not meant to be stupid. Meryl knew not to pull the trigger before the time was right.

Meryl was propped on her elbow with the dust cloud still around her. She knew that she had to move. Feet were shuffling around her and she could hear yelling from the men around her and screams from some of the women and children that were carelessly caught in the mayhem. Then she felt them.

Meryl felt Vash's strong arms wrap around her. She felt the tears well up inside again, but she pushed them back. Meryl had been avoiding Vash for a while. She just couldn't see him get into trouble again. _That's why I did it. The stupid broom headed idiot!_ Meryl tried to fight against Vash's arms, but the strength in them wouldn't let her.

"Are you alright, insurance girl? Did I hit you?" Vash's face was so close to her. Meryl's intake of breath was very shaky. "I'm sorry, Vash-sun. I knew not to do something stupid like that. I'm sorry". Meryl felt stupid for apologizing so profusely. She blushed a little and looked Vash in the eyes.

"Well, it's o.k. now. Don't do that again. You nearly gave me a heart attack!" Vash was kneeling in the dirt beside her. Meryl could see around them again. The dust was settling now and she could take in the scenery.

Millie's stun gun had shot Vladdmeer. Vash's shot had been one to remove the gun from his hand. The other two shots were a mystery. Meryl began looking around for evidence of the other two shots.

"Where's Millie?" Meryl was getting up now with help from Vash. Yes, it had been a short standoff, but everyone was still milling around. The sheriff and the deputies were hauling off the posse of eight and Vladdmeer. Vash looked around, but in the hustle and bustle, Millie and Knives were not there.

_Brother, what do I do? I did not do this. He…lp me. Why did she do it?_ Vash's face turned a ghastly white. He looked in the direction he had felt the thought come from. It was the tree closer to the construction sight.

"Meryl, go to the bar and have a drink. Do not come out. It is still a little dangerous and I need to look for Millie and Knives. You'll be safe at the pub." Vash turned Meryl in the direction of the pub. "Oh no I won't, Vash the Stampede! I am going with you!" Meryl's heat that she displays often started showing up in her cheeks. Vash looked at her sternly. The far off look that said a million things at once was the one she hated so much, and was the one she just received. "O.k., I'll wait for you there."

As soon as Vash turned to leave, Meryl turned slowly after him. She was not letting him leave her alone while Millie was missing. Vash walked slowly but determined towards a large tree near the construction site that Millie and Knives were working at.

Vash knew that Meryl had not listened to him and he was bracing himself for the sight he was about to see and Meryl's reaction at the same time.

The tree came into view a lot sooner than Vash really wanted. There, at the base of the tree, was Knives sitting on the ground. In his lap lay Millie's head. He was staring at her intensely while she was speaking. "You know, Mr. Knives, it really doesn't hurt like you would think. I was surprised. It was a white hot pain that seemed to have a tinge of orange like it was burning away." Vash stopped beside the pair. "What happened brother?"

Vash was expecting the usual telepathic speech from Knives. "I-I d-do not k-know what h-happened." Meryl walked up behind the trio. She screamed. "What happened?" She fell down to Millie's side. Millie reopened her eyes and looked at Meryl. Millie was holding her side. Knives' hands were on top of hers. They were both applying pressure.

"Sempai, its o.k. Vladdmeer shot at Mr. Knives as soon as I shot my stun gun. I jumped in front of Mr. Knives." Meryl's face was white at first and then it grew scarlet. The tears were welling up again.

"Its o.k., Meryl. I'll be alright. Just get me home. Nicholas would be proud of me." Knives looked down at Millie with curiosity on his face. Vash took off his sunglasses and smiled. "Way to go big girl. I'll get you home and cleaned up." Vash bent down and picked up Millie.

Meryl kept her hand on the wound that Millie had received. The trio walked off toward their residence. Knives continued to sit. _Why did she do it? I had her beloved priest killed and yet she risked her life for mine._ Knives looked at the blood on his hands and his clothes.

The blood was an alien thing to Knives. He had seen a lot of blood and had spilt most of it himself, but never had a human such as this large insurance girl spilt their blood trying to save his life before.

Not knowing what to do, Knives stood up and walked over to the bucket of water nearby that was meant for washing your hands in before eating. He washed the blood off of his hands.

The men that had been making fun of him and Millie before the incident had went back to work. Knives ignored them as he walked by them back to his own work site where Millie had set him to work.

Knives could barely see an outline of Vash, Meryl and Millie as they came closer to the house. He looked at the work that was needed to be finished and began. It was useless human peasant work, but the big girl got paid for doing it and that was what they were eating off of.

Besides, for now, the work made the screaming in his head lessen. _Are you coming home, Knives? Or, do I need to come and get you? _Knives straightened up from his work. _I'll be home at quitting time, brother. I want to see the large girl when I come home._ Knives set out to his work as the day wore on.

Surprising? More to come. I have so many ideas, I'm afraid I'll loose them all! . Read and review. Look for the next chapter soon, besides, you have to find out where that fourth shot went, don't you?


	13. Chapter 13

DISCLAIMER: I do not own Trigun, Nightow does

**DISCLAIMER:** _I do not own Trigun, Nightow does!_

Knives was having trouble with the work load that was set before him. It was getting dark outside, almost nearing dusk and it was quitting time. Knives watched all of the other men put their tools away and start cleaning up their stations. Knives had no clue as to what and where, but he at least put the tools together and he slid a sheet of metal over them. He had no clue why, but some guys had done the same.

_God, how do you humans do this every day? Why does it give you satisfaction? Ugh!_ Knives turned in the direction of home. _Heh, heh, Knives, the humans do this everyday and it gives them satisfaction because they always need to improve themselves. Come home and eat this wonderful meal that Meryl cooked and see Millie. She has been asking for you._

Knives began his travel home. He found that he actually wanted to be there with the large girl. _Millie…that's her name, right?_

_Yeah, Knives, that's her name._ Knives was a little annoyed. He had not wanted Vash to hear his thoughts that time.

Knives walked on toward the house. The suns were low on the horizon and dusk was settling in well. Knives paid attention to the on setting night. He stopped close to the house before going inside to shower and eat.

He looked down the road toward the outskirts of town. The sun was still high just enough to where he had to shield his eyes from the burnt orange of the setting sun so he could see. It would be easy. The screaming was quieting more everyday. It would be easy to continue walking.

Meryl opened the door of the house. "Sorry, Mr. Knives, Vash wanted me to look out and see if you were here yet. I have cooked up a good hearty stew and wanted to know if you would like to have some?"

Knives' concentration was broken and for the moment he had forgotten the thought of leaving. His stomach mysteriously rumbled which guided his feet toward the door.

Knives walked past Meryl at the door and went to the sink where he unceremoniously washed his hands, dried them, and plopped down on a stool at the eating area. He dug into the bowl of stew Meryl put in front of him.

Vash walked over beside his brother and received a bowl of stew himself. They didn't speak as they ate, but Vash pondered Knives' behavior. He had every chance to run, Vash had let him stay at the work site and Knives appeared as though he had actually done work.

Knives looked up from his bowl of stew. "W-what i-is it Vash?" Meryl's intake of breath was a testament to the fact that she had not heard Knives speak during the aftermath of the short gunfight.

Vash was a little impressed with how easy it was for Knives to pronounce the words given what his brain had been going through. "Nothing, brother. You just had a chance to leave, that's all."

Knives snorted and finished his bowl of stew. He got up and walked to the bedroom. He came out a minute later and got in the shower.

Vash sat at the eating area on a stool close to Meryl. She was too quiet for Vash. "It's alright Meryl. We will be fine. Millie will be fine." Meryl looked up at Vash from her bowl of stew. She had a trace of moisture around her eyes. Vash could tell she was holding back tears.

He got up from his stool and wrapped his arms around Meryl from behind. This time he was positive this affection would be counter-acted with her famous punch to his head, but Vash was wrong. Meryl melted into him and let the tears flow. He pushed her hair away from her forehead and stood there holding her.

Vash wasn't sure what to do. He didn't dare read her thoughts. This was too intimate of a time to do so. "Vash, I need to go to bed."

Vash reluctantly pulled his arms from around Meryl. She swiveled her chair around and faced Vash. Meryl leaned forward and laid her head on Vash's stomach. She could feel the ripples of his muscles under his shirt plus the imperfections from some of the more serious scars that existed there. This isn't why she did it. She just wanted to memorize his smell before she went to bed. He smelled like gun oil, gun powder, and a mysterious sweet smell that she could never pinpoint. She felt alright letting her guard down.

Vash put a hand on her back. "Meryl, look at me." Meryl looked up into Vash's beautiful eyes. Before Vash could ruin the moment with something stupid to say, Meryl blurted out the most shocking thing that Vash had ever heard her say.

"Vash, I can't believe that I am saying this, but I'm so addicted to you. I don't think I could make it if you were to leave us again. Today, I thought you were dead for sure. You would never walk away from all the bullshit I don't think I could take. Please, Vash, please don't leave again."

Vash put his thumb under her chin and guided her from her seat. His lips met hers again for the second time since he had come home. The kiss was more than just the two of them could ever say. Vash poured his heart and soul into the kiss and then just as quickly as he had taken her lips, he let her go.

"I will be with you always. Now, go to bed and get some rest. I'll see you in the morning." Meryl stood up and smiled shyly. She walked away with Vash watching her every move.

When Vash had seen Meryl go into her bedroom with Millie and shut the door, he finally let out a hiss of breath. He walked over to the medicine cabinet and pulled out the antiseptic, gauze, and medical tape.

Vash was standing there trying to wrap up his mid-section by himself. The last bullet had hit him in the lower right section of his abdomen and had gone clean through him.

Knives walked into the room towel drying his hair and watched Vash wince a little as the roll of gauze he was trying to wrap around his midsection fell to the floor. Knives automatically walked over and picked up the roll of gauze.

Without asking, he finished the job for his brother. Vash and Knives acted like it was nothing special. It was the act of a brother helping his other brother. Knives looked at Vash and smiled for the first time in a long time. They both walked over to the couch and sat down.

Sorry it took so long. I hope you like this chapter. More to come with more action! I just have to wrap up a few ideas I started in the beginning! Don't forget to read and review. MWAH! LOVE & PEACE!


	14. Chapter 14

DISCLAIMER: I do not own Trigun, Nightow does

**DISCLAIMER:** _I do not own Trigun, Nightow does._

The next morning was excruciating for Vash. He had stayed up all night talking with Knives. Well, it was more like intermittent speech. Strained, but he thought that head way was made. At least now he understood why there was screaming in Knives' head. It was their sisters, the plants that the humans depended on.

Knives explained to Vash that their sisters were punishing him for what he had done to them, the humans, and above all Vash. That was why he couldn't speak. He had ripped them away from the job they were supposed to do. They were there to protect and take care of the humans.

Knives had cringed at this when he had spoken with Vash. Vash let it go. He knew the pain and torment that he had been through all of those years was not in vain. The plants sole purpose was to take care of the humans, and Knives had almost destroyed their existence. His own narrow mindedness.

Vash sat up slowly on the couch in the sitting room. He held his head between his hands. He was trying to remove the cobwebs of sleep from his mind when an ear piercing shout hit his ears.

Vash stood up slowly. The shout was not a panicked one, so he could take some time getting to the source. His midsection still hurt from the bullet the night before, so he was really in no mood for tom foolery. Vash walked into the hallway and ran his hand through his hair as he leaned against the wall nonchalantly.

"What is it insurance girls?" He asked quietly winking at the obviously flustered Meryl. Meryl was about to turn her anger toward Vash when a very pained, yet dressed Millie looked at Vash and tried to smile.

"I have to work now, Mr. Vash and sempai will not let me leave. After the letter we received from work, I have to go and make money some how." Vash stood up at this statement and took a letter that was limply hanging from Millie's hand. It was from the insurance society.

"Meryl Strife and Millie Thompson,

I am sorry to inform you that your services for the Bernardaili Insurance Society are no longer needed. It has come to our attention that the division of Bernardaili that you currently work for is no longer needed. The local office that you were stationed at has been closed. Thank you for your service to Bernardaili Insurance Society. We hope this severance pay will see you well.

Tom Sisko, CEO"

Vash was shocked. He really did not know what to say. It had been a few years since the girls had been deployed to follow him and they had only been recalled once to come back in from the field. He looked at Meryl searching her face for some inkling of feeling about the situation.

Millie stumbled forward into Vash's arms. "Alright, big girl, it's back off to bed with you. If I have to, I will go do your job for you until you get better." Millie looked into Vash's eyes. He could see the relief in her face as he helped her back to bed.

Meryl waited beside the bathroom door as Vash got his clothes on. He walked out of the bathroom and stood there looking at her. She smiled the saddest smile as he pulled her close to him. "It's alright now, Meryl. It's my turn to take care of you now." Meryl pulled away from Vash as he turned and walked away. It was funny. That same word came back to her as he walked out of the door… Domesticated.

Vash had not even given Knives another thought before leaving the house. As a matter of fact, he didn't even remember him until he walked up on the work site and found the biggest spectacle Vash thought that he had ever seen. There, in the middle of a huddled group of men and a few towns' people, was his brother.

Vash watched as Knives helped the other men left the first wall to the newest building addition of the town. Vash walked up to the crowd of towns people and began to inquire what was going on. An elderly man that was on his right gave him the answer. "That wall was scheduled to go up on Friday, not today. That young fella there was apparently here all night long building the rest of it and finishing it up. Darndest thing if you ask me."

Vash waited for the wall to be put into place and secured with footings. He then walked over to Knives that was wiping the sweat from his brow. He offered Knives some water. "Here ya go bro. I thought you might like a cool drink." Knives slowly took the water from Vash. "Thing is, I couldn't sleep. The more I work, the more the screams stop. Besides, Millie couldn't be here."

Vash followed Knives to the next project. Neither brother said anything as they worked. They worked in peace for the first time in a hundred years. Side by side the way brothers are supposed to. Neither of them knew that trouble was headed their way.

To my devoted, thanks for hanging in there. Sorry it has been so long. The next chapter should be better and shouldn't be as long! Hope you still enjoy. Don't forget to read and review!


	15. Chapter 15

**DISCLAIMER: **_I do not own Trigun, Nightow does._

Knives looked up from the work he had been doing just long enough to see that it was quitting time. Vash grinned at him through the sweat that was running down his face. "Ready to go home, brother?" Knives looked at Vash. He contemplated for a moment and shook his head no. "I want to finish this work before I leave today. Go on ahead and be with the girls. I will be home later."

Vash had to double take. He had never known Knives to reference the girls in that way. He grinned before he turned away from Knives. He began his trek home alone, awaiting the smells of dinner that would surely be coming from the kitchen. Meryl had to work tonight, but there was always something that she had cooked for him and Knives to eat.

When Vash walked up to the little house they shared, Meryl met him out on the front porch. She looked worn and weary and there were dark circles under her eyes. "Vash, I'm so glad you are home." Without reserve, Meryl put her arms around him and hugged him. Vash was still taken aback by Meryl's change toward him. He guessed that the love she had for him outweighed the anger and frustration over his goofiness.

"What's wrong, Meryl? Are you alright?" Vash hugged Meryl back tightly. He wanted to be goofy like he usually gets when girls want to get close, but Meryl's demeanor told him he had better not. "Vash, Millie is really sick. She can barely move and is not holing anything down. Her bullet wound looks a little funny too. I need to get her to the doctor, but I can't lift her."

Vash grinned down at Meryl's upturned face and let her go. He went past her and into her bedroom where Millie lay in the bed. She was pale and sweaty. Vash picked her body up easily and toted her out of the house with Meryl in tow. As they took Millie to the hospital, they had to pass close to the construction site. Knives felt Vash coming close and looked up from his work.

Knives could tell that Meryl was worried, but when he tried to reach Millie's mind, all he was met with was pain. Pain was something, Knives had declared, that he didn't like and never wanted to deal with again. He made haste of his work, so he could follow. He was just cleaning up and would only be a few minutes behind them.

Vash and Meryl sat out in the waiting room of the hospital. The doctor was taking his own sweet time and Meryl's temper was something that Vash was having a hard time controlling. After a couple of rants because the doctor was running late getting to the hospital, Meryl finally began to calm down. She calmed down especially when the nurse told her that she would kick her out of the hospital for being disorderly.

Meryl walked over to the wall facing the door to Millie's room. She was leaned against the wall with one leg propped up. Vash got up from his seat and stood beside her. He noticed that he had grabbed her hand, but neither of them flinched from the touch.

Meryl smiled at Vash. "Why don't you go on to work, Meryl, and I will come by the bar and tell you what happens. She is in good hands here." Meryl tried her best to make Vash think she had relaxed with this idea. She was going to be late for work if she didn't leave now. Without being employed with Bernardaili, she had to work.

Meryl tenderly squeezed Vash's hand and laid her head on his arm for just a brief second. She picked her head back up and walked away. It was best for her to go to work anyhow. She trusted Vash.

Vash stayed a little longer at the hospital. He had decided to head to the bar to speak with Meryl when he noticed a very familiar figure walking down the hallway. As it got closer, he realized that it was Knives.

"Fancy meeting you here, Knives. What's going on?" Vash stood a little to the side of Knives. Knives turned his head slowly to look at his brother. "I wanted to see her. I feel so strange inside. I think my heart hurts a little because of her being sick." Vash didn't say a word. He took a good look at Knives and realized that he was cleaned from head to toe and well manicured. He had flowers in his left hand.

"Well, by all means, brother. Please go on in. I know that Millie will be pleased to see you." Vash walked on down the hall and out of the hospital toward the bar.

Knives still felt out of place in the human world. The screaming in his head was getting less everyday. It was still hard to stomach being with the humans. It was hard to not think of them as being wretched bugs waiting to be squashed. But still, this one human compelled him.

Knives walked into Millie's room. The sight would have shocked anyone, but Knives was unaffected. Millie looked diminished. The large, statuesque woman that she is, was diminished by her illness. She looked smaller somehow and definitely sad. Knives made note of this as he walked into her room. "Diminished, but still not weak." Knives spoke aloud. Millie stirred.

Knives walked over to Millie's bed. He was always one for picking up people's thoughts. She was sleeping at the time and was dreaming. She was dreaming about the day she got shot. Instead of her getting shot, it was him. He winced at the shot first, then he marveled at how she reacted to him getting shot.

Knives stepped out of her dream for just a moment. He didn't know what to say or do in these situations. All he could do was stand there and look at Millie. Usually he wanted death for the human race, but when he looked at Millie, his heart hurt. He didn't want anymore ill will to fall her way.

"Hello, Knives." Millie croaked the words past a dry mouth. Knives startled a little and realized how stupid he, Knives Millions, looked standing there in a hospital room holding flowers for a girl was. Knives walked over to the sink and put the flowers in some water. "The doctor has not come yet. Can you ask for me, Mr. Knives?" Knives shook his head yes and walked out of the room.

Millie lay in the bed. _What do I do Nicholas? I miss you so much. What do I do?_ Millie looked up at the door in time to see Knives follow the doctor inside. He was quiet and subdued. The doctor gave Millie a check up and had her started on I.V. antibiotics. He turned to Knives. "Your wife will be fine, sir. She needs a few days rest here and will be able to go home soon.

Millie looked shocked. She was waiting for Knives to explode, but instead, he thanked the doctor and showed him the door. Knives quietly sat beside her hospital bed as she drifted off to sleep. Knives laid his head on the bed beside Millie's hand. He was tired and had decided to rest for a moment.

"I'm sorry Millie. I'm sorry for what I have done wrong. Please forgive me." Knives said this to Millie as she lay there sleeping. He dozed off a little and never felt her hand lay on his head. The screaming grew quieter in his head.

I know this chapter seems a little crazy, but I'm getting back on track after the holidays. Read and review! You know I like to hear from you.


	16. Chapter 16

DISCLAIMER: I do NOT own Trigun, Nightow does.

Things that happen don't always make since in the world. It's true no matter where you live. Earth, Gunsmoke, Mars it doesn't matter. The truth is sometimes stranger than reality. That's why we lie. Lies make up a big part of our lives. That's why the next morning, the doctor that had examined Millie, asked only a few questions and then left the room shaking his head.

Millie was sitting up in the bed. She was eating her breakfast with gusto and looked like she had never been shot, with the exception of the bandages that were still in place and the obvious hole still behind them. The only difference was the size of the hole.

To make things seem more improbable, there sat Knives beside Millie. She was smiling at him as she spoke incessantly about her family. Knives knew how this would look if Vash and Meryl walked in. He could not believe that he was sitting there anymore than anyone else would.

He remembered coming to her that night. He remembered the pain in her face as she lay there sleeping. All he could think was why the human woman had stepped in front of that bullet for him. He had no answers. That's why he did what he did.

It had taken a lot of control on his part. The voices were still screaming in his head. He thinks that was one of the reasons he was so compelled to do it.

Knives had woken to the soft sound of Millie's labored breathing. Her hand had long since slid from his head and she had fallen asleep. Knives was shocked to know that he had fallen asleep beside Millie. He straightened himself up.

He sat listening to her breathing for almost an hour. He was actually entranced by it. Being this close to a human such as Millie was so confusing. Knives found her down right fascinating.

Knives' hand moved of its own accord. He watched as it seemed to place itself upon the bandages that covered her wound. He could feel the sickness within. The infection from a dirty bullet was there, swirling around and circulating through her system. It had happened so fast.

This was the bullet that was meant for him. It would have worked slower in him. He knew that now. The bullet was tainted with diseased blood from a dead plant. Knives' intake of breath was so rapid, that he startled himself.

The bullet was meant to stop him from regenerating. The man that had come for him had apparently a vast knowledge of what he was. Knives' eyes widened as Rem's words came floating back to him.

"No one has the right to take the life of another." Knives slowly let his hand fall from Millie's bandage. He had taken so many lives. Not all by his own hand, but the suffering he had caused was coming back on him ten fold.

_I can't. They hurt me so back then. Humans don't deserve to live…but why? Why did she step in front of that bullet meant for me? I don't understand. I can't care about humans. Why is she affecting me so?_ A voice rose up in Knives' head like a snake rising up out of the bush to strike…SILENCE!

Knives' head hurt from this. It wasn't Vash. It was the screaming voices. His sisters were now screaming the word to him. He covered his ears, but it was a childish, futile attempt. He knew this, but it was all he could think of. The screaming began again.

Knives removed his hands from his ears and listened. Not to the screaming in his head, but to Millie. Her breathing was getting shallow. The antibiotics were only making the poison in her system worse.

Knives knew what he had to do. He didn't understand it. He didn't have time to. He had never "owed" someone before. Somehow, the term fit here. He just knew that he was supposed to do it.

The nurse came into the room as Knives got to his feet. "It will only be a minute. I promise I just need to change out the I.V. bag, sir." She made quick haste to her work and left the room.

Knives walked back to Millie's bedside and pulled the covers down. He was very precise. In all things, he was a very calculated being. In this, he was no different. It was very crucial to him that she not wake.

He then pulled the bandages back that covered her wound. Knives took in a deep breath. He was still unsure of what was making him do this, but Knives knew that there was no turning back.

_I will do what I can. I'm still not well myself._ Knives let his hand hover over the wound. He closed his eyes in concentration. A small, dark light began emitting itself from Millie's wound to Knives' hand. It was large at first, but then grew thinner.

The whole process only took a few seconds, but in his still frail state, Knives felt like it took years. With his plant abilities, he was able to at least draw the poison out of Millie's body. He tried to close the wound all together, but to no avail.

_Sorry, Millie, that is all I can do…for now._ A very exhausted Knives sunk back into the chair that he had been sitting in. He dozed every once in a while, but never went back to sleep.

The poison he had removed would retard his healing process slightly, but because he had taken it the way he had, it would not affect him the way it was intended to.

Now, he was sitting there answering those questions from the doctor. No, he didn't know if anything had happened suspicious in the night. Yes, the nurse _did_ change out the I.V. bag as scheduled. Yes, he knew his wife was close to death yesterday. No, he had no clue how she got shot.

Lies, all lies, except the nurse, of course. Knives was happy that the doctor was gone. Millie's incessant talking didn't bother him. It actually helped to sooth the screaming in his head.

Knives was so busy contemplating the night before, he never noticed Vash and Meryl walk in. It all seemed unrealistic. He had no clue what he was doing. For once in his life, when he looked at Millie, a human, he didn't think of the word spiders. He could look at her different. He didn't know how that was. He just knew. And the other human, Meryl, as well. He still could not bring himself to understand Vash's interest in her, but for once, she did not disgust him.

Vash tapped him on his back. Knives startled and looked at Meryl and Vash. For the first time, Meryl thought she saw a small smile come to Knives' lips, but as soon as it was there, it was gone. She shrugged it off and went to Millie's bedside.

The day was a good one. Vash still could not shake the feeling that something bad was coming. Knives watched everyone speak to each other. The screaming lessened a little. Millie watched Vash's face and read between the lines. Meryl blushed every time Vash's hand secretly brushed the small of her back. Yes, it was a good day.

When visiting hours were over, Meryl left first and Knives lingered in the door. Vash turned to Millie to say goodbye. "Something bad is coming, isn't it, Mr. Vash? I saw it in your face. It's something really bad, isn't it?" Millie asked. Vash's smile wavered. "Yes, Millie. I'm not sure what, but I can feel it." Knives' hair on the back of his neck stood up. He knew now why he was getting even more confused. He could feel it coming too.

"We'll be ready, Mr. Vash. I promise. You won't be alone." Millie smiled as Vash and knives walked out the door. "Just get better, Millie." Vash walked silently beside Knives. They didn't even have to telepathically communicate now. They just knew. Whatever it was, it was headed their way. And for the first time in a long time, the brothers would be together. They would be on the same side. And now, they had something more to fight for.

Goodness, has it really been that long since I updated?! So, so sorry! I got lost in time. Please forgive me. I still want to finish this, so expect more updates. Don't forget to read and review. LOVE and PEACE!


	17. Chapter 17

Knives walked into the kitchen. Vash was asleep on the couch. He probed Vash's mind for a minute just to check his dreams. _Yeah, he's asleep._ Knives smiled a little to himself. He checked the clock on the kitchen counter. It read 2:30 A.M.

Knives searched the kitchen for the source of the disturbance of his sleep. Sitting on a stool at the bar was Millie. She was still a little pale, but otherwise was apparently able to get around from room to room now.

She looked up at Knives when his gaze finally fell upon her. _If she wasn't so pale, I think this human would have blushed,_ Knives thought to himself. Knives took in Millie's appearance. She had on a button up shirt and socks. There was a small blanket wrapped around her lower half, apparently to keep her legs warm.

Old habits die hard and Knives remembered this as he found himself walking toward the sink. He found himself skipping around in Millie's mind. Intrusive, that was the word that Vash had used when he had tried to explain the way humans would feel about the mind reading.

Knives immediately left Millie's mind. Not before he heard her last thought. _It really should have been you and I hate myself for feeling that way, Mr. Knives._ Knives stopped in mid stride. He looked at Millie with his eyebrow arched. _If this were any different time…_

Knives ended the thoughts immediately. The screaming in his head had been getting better day by day. At that thought, the screaming intensified. It made him flinch. He looked up to see if Millie had seen his moment of weakness. She was too busy having one of her own

Knives saw Millie clutch her side briefly. Just ever so briefly and quick this movement was. She looked up to see if Knives had seen _her_ moment of indiscretion. He turned his face away just in time.

While reading Millie's thoughts, he had seen where she was hungry. It might have only been 2:30 in the morning, but Millie had not been eating that well. Pain would do that to a person. Knives didn't even think about his actions.

He walked over to the cupboard and pulled out a frying pan. Millie had made some coffee. At least he didn't have to do that. Knives was a little out of his element. Who was he kidding? He was a lot out of his element! Legato had always cooked.

Knives walked over to the refrigerator. He had seen the girls do this before. It couldn't be that hard. When Knives looked into the contents of the fridge, he was at a loss. _Just because,_ He thought to himself as he decided to walk through Millie's mind again.

Knives pulled out some vegetables, eggs and cheese. _Apparently, the human prefers this._ He thought as he began following the directions in her mind. Millie didn't talk the whole time that Knives was cooking.

Knives didn't mind. He preferred the silence. It gave him time to meditate. The screaming inside his head was daily torture. His sisters were not kind to him. Knives reflected on the reason he was partial to this human.

Millie stirred restlessly behind knives. He knew that she was wondering if she should take over from here. Knives stopped for a second and turned to look at Millie. She averted her eyes when he looked directly at her.

Knives finished the mushroom and cheese omelets he made for Millie. He sat it in front of her to a look of astonishment. Knives frowned at this look when he turned back to the kitchen. He began to clean up his things that he had used.

"Will…will you share this with me? It's too large Knives-sun." Millie couldn't bring herself to look at his piercing eyes. Knives placed the last of the dishes in the sink and put the eggs and other things in the fridge. He grabbed a fork and sat beside Millie.

Millie was unsure if he would even consider it. She was just as shocked by Knives' behavior as he was himself. Millie cut the omelets in half and slid one half closer to Knives on the plate. She started to pick at her own half.

Closer to Millie, Knives was better able to take in her appearance. Yes, the shirt she wore was button up, but he recognized it as a man's shirt. It was not one of those that were designed to be a woman's night gown, but looked like a man's shirt.

"Why…why are you wearing a man's shirt to bed?" Knives had no tact yet. Millie looked down at herself. She wore his shirt every night. Nicholas would have found it humorous, but she didn't care.

Millie looked at Knives. Her eyes started to swim, but she retained the wall and the tears got no further than the lip of her eyelid. "I wear Nicholas' shirts. They remind me of the preacher man." Millie held her stare into Knives' eyes. She was not going to back down.

Knives let his gaze drop back to the plate. He remembered the day that her preacher had died. For some reason, he could not wish the pain of the memory back to this human girl. He looked at Millie again and noticed that for the first time, she looked truly feminine. She might have been tall and muscular for a woman, but she was breathtaking up close.

Millie stared at Knives' face. The whole time she had taken care of him, she had not really noticed his features. They were sharp and cold. He had a pointed nose, almost regal, and a cut jaw. His jaw looked almost chiseled from stone.

"I want to…to…I think the word I am looking for is apologize." Millie's mouth hung ajar for a moment. The dam finally broke. She didn't sob, she didn't make a scene. Millie's tears began flowing down her cheeks in earnest.

Millie continued to cry as she got up from the stool. She tried to smile, but only a crooked grin escaped her mouth. Her blanket fell to the floor as she walked backwards holding her side.

Knives closed his eyes for a minute. _Try as I might, I am having the hardest time dealing with these humans. Why am I being so damn nice to her?_ Knives got up from the stool and scraped the contents of the plate into the trash. He filled the sink with dishwater.

Vash was standing beside Knives. He took the first sudsy dish from Knives' hand and rinsed and dried it. The brothers washed dishes silently until they were done. Vash leaned against the counter looking at his brother.

_You woke me with your thoughts, brother. I did not mean to drop any eaves. Will you be alright?_ Knives looked at Vash. _Yes, brother. I almost decimated this planet. I think I can handle the tears of one human._ Vash smiled at his brother.

_You feel the storm, don't you?_ Knives was serious now. _Yes, Knives, I can feel it. I know it's only a couple of days off. Can you handle it? Pain, hurt, anguish…and NO killing, if at all possible._ Vash stood up with his arms crossed.

Vash looked the sight. He was standing there facing his brother with jogging pants on and a white t-shirt. Knives had on actual pajamas he had picked up from the local store. They continued this way for some time, just standing there looking at each other, conversing mentally.

_Why do I feel this way about her?_ Vash grinned. He pulled his hand through his hair and made his way to the couch. _Go back to sleep brother. We can speak when we get up._ Knives was about to speak. He turned to go. _Not this time. I have caused her enough pain. This time I will not let her get hurt._ Knives turned to go. Vash smiled as he lay down. Knives closed his bedroom door.


End file.
